


Dreaming About Boys

by asapaints



Series: Soren Takes a Deep Breath [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Worship, Edging, Fantasizing, Intrusive gay thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Picturing your dream guy jacking you off, Praise Kink, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Soren is a service top, Technically M/M but there's only one person, Yearning, mild exhibitionism, pent up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asapaints/pseuds/asapaints
Summary: He sighed heavily, slipping his arm from behind his head to in front of his eyes.“Just stop thinking,”he thought.“Stop thinking about that, and you’ll go to sleep.  You’re really good at not thinking, aren’t you?  So, just stop, and you can sleep.  Foolproof plan.”But it wasn’t that easy.  The feeling of his own eyelashes against his arm, the blanket scrunched up unused at his side, the warmness on his sheets from body heat - they all made him think about...it.  About imagining how it would feel if it was another guy with his eyelashes against Soren’s skin, laying next to him, leaving warmth on the cool silk sheets.
Relationships: Soren (The Dragon Prince)/His hand
Series: Soren Takes a Deep Breath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Dreaming About Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by @Koalolive

The night was still. The hum of hot summertime rang outside, with distant chirping crickets and cicadas, the crackling of dimly lit lanterns, and the gentle twinkling of crystal wind chimes. Only the occasional footsteps of nighttime patrol guards from down the hall broke the rhythm, and even that was rare in this wing of the castle. It would be the perfect atmosphere for drifting off to sleep.

It would, in theory.

Soren lay in his bed, feeling the wind coming past the rustling tree branches and through the curtained window. His palm rested on his bare rising and falling chest, fingers curling inwards towards his side. His other arm rested behind his head, propping it up and off the pillow which had warmed with his heat. The hem of his shorts itched against his skin, but it wasn’t this that kept him awake.

Yes, the heat was a bit too hot, and his clothes were a little itchy, and the guard’s footsteps were a little jarring when they did come by, but all of this Soren was used to. This bedroom had been his home for a while now, ever since he had been appointed a position as a Crownguard and given private quarters to himself. He had slept soundly through oppressive heat and itchy pajamas and armored footsteps more nights than he could count - not that counting was his strong suit. And yet, he laid on his back, eyes unable to close and staring up at the canopied bed’s upholstered ceiling.

Something was on his mind.

More accurately, someone.

Not a specific person: it was more like an amalgamation of people. The kind smile he’d seen on the handsome older baker man he bought bread from a week ago. The freckles on the commander who translated for the princes’ aunt. The wavy, soft-looking hair on the guardsman who stood post outside the castle gates. The intense, round green eyes of the guy who he saw in the bathhouse sometimes.

It wasn’t something Soren had ever told anyone about. Perhaps that was why he lay awake at night, trying so hard not to think about the implications of imagining how rough but gentle the hands of the man he saw hammering iron at the blacksmith would feel. Thinking about the woman who worked alongside that blacksmith...it just didn’t feel the same.

He had considered telling Claudia. He would do it very casually, like, _“Hey, just so you know, I think I like guys. Romantically. Exclusively. That’s all, no big deal!”_ and she would be nothing but supportive, saying, _“Oh Sor-bear, I’ve always known! You’re my brother, and I love you no matter what!”_. This had come very close to being reality on multiple occasions, when he felt like these thoughts were swirling around inside of him so fast they were sure to spill out.

But, what would his father say if he found out? Claudia was so close with him, and not particularly good at keeping secrets either, no matter how good her intentions were. Would his father...be okay with that? Would he care?

Soren shuddered. If Viren cared, or didn’t care, he never wanted to find out. Both options made him feel sick to his stomach for a reason he couldn’t quite articulate.

So he laid awake, staring at nothing in particular, thinking about what it would feel like to put his thumb against the lips of the man who delivered the rations to the Crownguard on the weekends.

He sighed heavily, slipping his arm from behind his head to in front of his eyes.

 _“Just stop thinking,”_ he thought. _“Stop thinking about that, and you’ll go to sleep. You’re really good at not thinking, aren’t you? So, just stop, and you can sleep. Foolproof plan.”_

But it wasn’t that easy. The feeling of his own eyelashes against his arm, the blanket scrunched up unused at his side, the warmness on his sheets from body heat - they all made him think about...it. About imagining how it would feel if it was another guy with his eyelashes against Soren’s skin, laying next to him, leaving warmth on the cool silk sheets.

He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. His hand clenched involuntarily around his chest, the sensation of which sent a shiver down his whole body.

 _“I really am a mess, aren’t I.”_ He shook his head. If just the thought of another man’s hands on his pectorals was enough to make him feel like this, then when it really happens-

He shook his head harder, as if to get the thought out, like water from his ears.

 _“If.”_ He reminded himself. _“If it happens. It won’t, though, because I can’t. I’m too...me, to be able to tell anyone.”_

He relaxed, feeling a cold relief. If he was too chicken to even tell his own sister, his best friend, that he might be into guys, how could he tell an actual guy? It would never happen.

But, if someone was to come onto him first…

He tensed.

The resting hand on his stomach suddenly seemed heavier. His heart was palpable in his chest.

If a boy like the one he was picturing came onto him first, he would melt like butter.

He thought of his dream guy, with his kind expression, his fluffy curled hair, his smattering of freckles, his doe-like eyes - and his hand placed so gently on Soren’s exposed sternum.

Soren’s fingers twitched, brushing the divot between his pecs. It really wasn’t fair at all, how much the thought of a guy simply touching him turned him on.

He wanted so badly to stop, to not go down this road, to deny what he was feeling - but how could he, when it felt this good?

He cautiously, curiously, slowly dragged the tip of his finger down his chest. A held-in breath escaped his lips. There wasn’t any turning back. His dream guy...he would know exactly where to go next.

He skimmed his hand down his stomach, tracing the curves of his tensed muscles.

 _“You can relax.”_ His dream guy would say, with a laugh in his voice.

 _“I am relaxed!”_ Soren would insist. _“I’m the most relaxed guy I know!”_

His dream guy would just smile and shake his head, knowing better.

He dragged his palm down along his sides, hitching his thumb on his terribly scratchy shorts. They really needed to come off, right now. He lifted his hips off the bed, sliding them down to bunch around his thighs.

Soren ran his fingertips over the precipice of his hip bones. His dream guy would definitely praise him right now, but for what? His mind raced with ideas.

 _“God, you’re so beautiful.”_ His dream guy would say in a hushed breath. _“I could look at you forever. Every part of you is so perfect.”_

Soren closed his eyes, picturing his dream guy surveying his prize. His eyes would linger on every inch of his body, drinking in the sight of his vulnerable bare skin. His hands would trace along every inch, every muscle, finally lingering on the stubble that grew on the sharp of his jawline.

He put his own hand on his jaw, pressing his thumb to the corner near his ear. His fingers brushed his cheekbones, dragging over his lips and resting on holding his chin.

This is when his dream guy would lean forward, and feeling his hot breath on his face, he would lean in and kiss him. Soren wished his hand could do that. He sighed, feeling desperate and frustrated by the lack of real boys kissing him right now. His brows scrunched together, thinking even harder about how soft his dream guy’s lips would feel against his. He angled his head into it, thinking about the kiss getting deeper and more passionate.

 _“You’re so eager,”_ his dream guy would whisper into his mouth. _“You’re usually so showboating and confident, so seeing you all riled up like this is so cute…”_

He couldn’t help but let out a small moan. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, fighting the urge to bite down hard. If anyone heard him doing this, he was pretty sure that he would pass away on the spot.

His free hand snaked down his stomach again, resting on the part of his abdomen where a happy trail began. It was now or never. If he was going to do this, he might as well do it. He sucked in a breath and held it for a moment, before releasing and pressing downwards.

He brushed his fingers through the hair, parting his middle and ring fingers around the base of his dick. It felt slick and hot, and the sensation was enough to make him buck slightly in anticipation. His dream guy would be touching him so lightly, just enough to make him want it even more.

He closed his fingers together, bringing them all to one side to carefully trace the vein on the side. A tingle shot through his bloodstream, feeding the fire that had been lit in his gut. He wanted so badly to speed up, to finish quickly before anyone could catch him like this, but his dream guy - he would make him savor every last moment.

 _“I love watching you squirm,”_ he would say, resting a single finger on the tip of his aching cock.

Soren pulled his finger away, stretching a viscous string of precum with it. Without thinking, he brought it to his mouth and pressed the flat of his tongue around it, closing his lips around the knuckle. It was warm, and a little salty.

 _“You like the taste, don’t you?”_ His dream guy would purr, so softly and tenderly. _“And you can’t wait to taste mine.”_

He was so glad nobody could see him right now, sucking on his own finger like an idiot.

He reached back for his aching dick, wrapping his bottom three fingers around the head. His dream guy would be perched sitting on his left thigh, intertwining their legs and grinding ever so slightly against him. Soren sat upright so their faces would be level, propping himself up with one arm.

His dream guy’s eyes would be so big and full of life. He would look at him with admiration, with love, without an ounce of the pity he gets from people who think he’s stupid or useless. His dream guy would love him, even when he looks like an idiot, jacking off to a guy that doesn’t exist.

He pressed his hand downwards, then upwards, slowly feeling all of the subtle slick ridges and veins on his dick. It was already so hard it was throbbing, curving slightly inwards and almost pressing against his stomach. How could he feel so close already? They’d hardly even begun. He tried not to think about how disappointed his dream guy would feel if he came so early.

 _“I make you feel so good, don’t I?”_ His dream guy would say reassuringly, his voice raw and low. _“You’re so cute all pent up. I’d keep you like this forever if I could. Just let me savor it for a moment longer.”_

Soren swallowed, steadying his breathing. It took all of his strength to stop stroking his cock, pulling away his hand and pressing it to his inner thigh. His nose scrunched as he sucked in a hiss, feeling how genuinely close he had just come. He glanced at his leg, right where his dream guy would be sitting, and grinded his hips upwards for him. He hoped his dream guy would feel as good as he did right now.

He gingerly swirled the base of his dick with his thumb, still thrusting his hips slowly and with rhythm. He could picture exactly how his dream guy would look, feeling their interlocking warmth. His face would be flushed with pleasure, the blush blending with his adorable orange freckles. His hair would be slightly out of place, hanging in front of his big eyes as he concentrated on keeping Soren just on the edge of cumming. He would look so handsome like that, Soren couldn’t find the words to describe it if he tried.

He thumbed his length slowly, doing his best to remain slow and collected. He thought about his dream guy’s composure, watching it slowly break down as he also gave way to the sensations being aroused by their interwoven bodies.

 _“You’re...so beautiful…”_ he would exhale, languidly running his hand along Soren’s pulsing cock.

It was too much. He couldn’t resist any longer. He stroked along his shaft, rapidly increasing the pace. His hips bucked without his permission, unable to stop thinking about how perfectly his legs would fit together with his dream guy’s, how their thrusting would be so in sync. He breathed in long gasps of air, feeling every muscle in his body start to knot tighter.

He leaned back down and arched his back, letting out a louder-than-intended moan. It was so many emotions all at once, feeling amazing and lonely and breathtaking and terrifying all at once. He never wanted it to stop, even if it was scary as hell.

“Please,” he gasped.

He thought about his dream guy’s hands all over him, his sharp teeth nipping at his jaw, his face buried into the crook of his neck, his soft hair pressed into his skin, a bead of sweat rolling down his throat, his rapid fire praises and worship whispered right into his ear, his smaller form dominating over Soren so absolutely and completely--

With a downwards stroke that reached all the way to the base of his dick, he climaxed hard. It sent ripples through his whole body, thrusting his hips wildly as a stream of cum poured onto his hand and stomach. His vision went blurry, and his limbs shook from the intensity, but he’d never felt more euphoric.

Soren relaxed, trying to steady his panting breaths. His hand trailed itself back up to his chest, finding a place over his beating heart. The world unblurred around him as he came back to his senses. It had all happened so fast, even though he’d tried to indulge in it as much as possible.

He couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud, breathy chuckles escaping from him. He didn’t even get to fantasize what he would feel like inside his dream guy, what kind of faces he would make as he rode Soren like a wild bull...but a round two was definitely not in the cards right now, even if he wanted more like he needed air to breathe.

He picked up his hand and looked downwards. The sheets were a mess, and his stomach glistened with sweat and cum.

“Damn…” He said, realizing he should probably clean up now while most everyone else was still asleep, in case someone barged in early in the morning.

His legs still felt like jelly, but he swung them to the side of the bed and gingerly stood up, stretching arms above his head. His shorts fell to the floor as he stepped out of them, bare feet padding softly on the stone floor.

Just then, as he started to turn around to collect his blankets for washing, he froze.

There was someone outside his door. He could hear their faint, muffled breaths.

A second ticked by, then two. Soren’s mind was completely blank, all of his blood rushing straight to his face. How long had they been there? Did they know what he was doing? Had he said anything out loud that could be incriminating, anything that betrayed the fact that he was just fantasizing about fucking a guy?

Suddenly, the person outside his door stood up, and he could hear their rapid footsteps trailing away down the hall as they ran.

Soren wished a dragon would swoop down and set him on fire, right then and there.

**Author's Note:**

> hi..............I like the himbo a lot...................I just think he's neat.........  
> anywho I def wanna write more of Soren, maybe a continuation of this?? he's deliciously complicated and I love reading into his stupid exterior to see the person he is on the inside, when he's not trying to fit into everyone's expectations of him,, plus I think he is gaying and I like that for homosexual reasons  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> (I'm sorry if you're here from my wholesome ACNL fic this is really not what you signed up for but its MY AO3 and I CHOOSE THE CONTENT)  
> 


End file.
